the_cat_ladyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Davis
Ivy Davis lives in Flat 3 of the apartment building with her husband, Joe Davis. She has a minor role in The Cat Lady, but is a more prominent character in Downfall. __TOC__ Personality Ivy is an emotional woman who started having dark and disturbing visions a little while before she arrives at the Quiet Haven hotel in Downfall with Joe. Despite the fights she had with Joe and his treatment towards her, she still loves him. Ivy is a desperate person, arriving to discuss with Joe showing to be a sad and disappointed person, and very self-loathing.However, in flashbacks of the Downfall Remake, she is shown to be excitable and loving, specially when it comes to things she likes. History Before Downfall In a Prologue of the Downfall 2016 remake, Ivy was shown to have met Joe when they were children, at around the same time where Joe lost his brother. She doesn't remember this, according to Joe. They met in his twenties, and fell in love and got married in a few months. During her marriage (and possibly before as well) with Joe, Ivy suffered from an eating disorder due to her desire to lose weight and keep her beauty, seeing the unrealistic standards for women in magazines and on TV. Joe tried to stop her obsession, but this only led to their failing relationship, which was cracking anyway. As both Joe and Ivy's state of mind worsened, Joe locked her up in their basement and fed her smoothies made from human flesh in an attempt to cure her of disorder, although this was changed in the remake, and Ivy's health deteriorated due to her disorder while Joe tried anything to keep her alive. In Downfall Not long after Joe and Ivy arrived at Quiet Haven Hotel, Ivy was apparently kidnapped by a woman named Sophie Cheauvair, leading to Joe's quest in finding her. In almost all endings, Joe was seen to have escaped from their apartment and apparently moved to the apartment Susan lives in. In the Remake, it's possible that they have always lived at Susan's apartment after their marriage, given a flashback that shows them mentioning her as a neighbor that could get them a pet cat, known as Lucifer, according to what Susan told Mitzi. Also, it was revealed that it was the same flat where Joe and his family used to live after moving to the UK from the USA, so Joe might have inherited it. In The Cat Lady Ivy has a minor role in The Cat Lady. Susan mentions to Mitzi that she always seemed very feeble and skinny, but she was polite and always said hello whenever the two saw each other. After Joe kills Susan, she meets a nightmarish version of her, possibly being a mix of her and Sophie, the antagonist of Downfall. Joe tells Susan to kill the monster - probably Sophie as well. At the end of Chapter 6, she was shown to be trapped in the basement of the apartment building, morbidly obese and miserable from Joe's treatment. Her fate is unknown. Trivia * Joe says that she is a monster called Sophie. * The place where she and Joe are featured in The Cat Lady, there are similarities to Downfall, with the text "Devil Went Through Here". * She only speaks of the word "Misery" throughout the game which could be a reference to her deteriorating status. * "Misery" is the name of a book written by Stephen King. The player must find it, where there's a screwdriver inside. * The story of the book "Misery" is vaguely similar to Joe and Ivy. * "Misery" was the first book of Stephen King read by Michalski. * She is called "Joe's dead wife" in the credits of The Cat Lady, suggesting she is dead. * If she is really dead, that ghost in the bathroom could be her, but it's similar to Joe's mother, as seen in a flashback, or to Susan's mother, if the player chooses to tell Doctor X that her mother killed herself. * Michalski once said that she is the most important character in Downfall. According to him, "If you look closely, there’s a little bit of her in every person you meet as you explore the hotel..." * Ivy loves red flowers and black cats, especially with green eyes. * In the Downfall Remake, she tells a young Joe she was born in Sweden before moving to the UK after her mother got offered a new job. Gallery File:Ivy in remake.png|Ivy in remake. File:The Damon.jpg|Obsession File:Ivy and Joe.jpg|Joe and Ivy in their conflict at a table. File:Ivy-Sophie in Downfall.jpg|Ivy looking into a vanity, the face of a corpse is reflected in the mirror. Side by side....png|"You're gonna have to wait" Misery.jpg|Susan meeting Ivy/Sophie Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Helen Road residents